


and the moon's never seen me before (but I'm reflecting light)

by HannahPelham



Series: until the stars fall from the sky [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, kinda crackfic, please enjoy, probably super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet spends the season in Mayfair under the care of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and she meets the Bridgertons.Title from Reflecting Light by Sam Phillips
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Elizabeth Bennet
Series: until the stars fall from the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	and the moon's never seen me before (but I'm reflecting light)

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta-d and probably super OOC and all that jazz so please enjoy this absolute shit ty xoxo

When Elizabeth Bennet found herself spending the season in a posh house in a posh Mayfair square as a guest of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, she had absolutely no idea what to expect.

For Elizabeth, in fact, it was all rather overwhelming. She liked a small country dance, the outside, books, and the company of her family and friends. To be thrust into London society at such a rate of knots would startle anyone, but Elizabeth tried to keep her head above the water with as much grace as she could. 

She felt most aggrieved that Charlotte and Mr Collins, as much as she disliked Mr Collins, were still in Hunsford, rather than travelling with Lady Catherine. Charlotte’s company would have brought at least some comfort to Elizabeth, as they would both be experiencing London society for the first time together. As it was, Elizabeth didn’t want to spend the season in Mayfair with the de Bourghs, but her mother had insisted it would be a good opportunity for her to find a husband. Mrs Bennet was still bitter that Elizabeth hadn’t married Mr Collins, but she was determined that Elizabeth would find a husband one way or another, rather than ending her days as an old maid, like Mrs Bennet expected Mary would. 

The company of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne de Bourgh was something, at least. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth became great friends very quickly upon Elizabeth’s arrival in London, with both parties firm in the feeling that they liked each other very much, but simply for friendship. As it was, Colonel Fitzwilliam was looking for much more diverting company, which he correctly assumed he would find in London. 

It was near the beginning of Elizabeth’s stay in London when she made her first society friend. She was sat out in the square, enjoying the sunshine in the private gardens, reading a book, when she heard a gasp from behind her. It was mere moments before the source of the gasp made herself known to Elizabeth. 

“I am so sorry to intrude, but this is the first time I have ever seen somebody else reading that book” the girl, no more than Lydia’s age, said. Elizabeth placed a ribbon on her page and closed it. 

“Neither have I, apart from my father, Miss…?” Elizabeth replied, gesturing for the girl to sit with her. 

“Eloise Bridgerton, I live in the house with the Wisteria” 

“Elizabeth Bennet, I’m staying with Lady Catherine de Bourgh”

Once introductions were made between the pair, there seemed to be no stopping them. It was only when a footman from the Bridgertons’ home came to find Eloise did they realise several hours had passed in chatter. 

At breakfast the next morning, whilst trying not to return to her slumber as Lady Catherine droned on about something or other to do with Mr Darcy, her proud nephew and Anne’s intended, a note was delivered for Elizabeth. She was delighted and flattered to find that the Dowager Viscountess Bridgerton, who she guessed was Eloise’s mother, had invited her and the Colonel (Eloise had relayed the information of his presence to her mother, obviously) for tea that afternoon, as most of the Bridgerton children would be there. 

Elizabeth quickly wrote a note back accepting the invitation, and spent the morning in her quarters reading, and deciding what to wear. 

Elizabeth was a great deal more nervous than the Colonel, having never done such a thing before. 

“Everything will be fine, Miss Bennet, you are charming and if you get on with Miss Eloise half as well as you say you do then you shall have nothing to fear. Besides, I shall be there the entire time and if I, as your honorary brother and chaperone, cannot make the experience pleasant for you then I will have failed” Colonel Fitzwilliam said as they crossed the square to Bridgerton house. 

As it was, Elizabeth needn’t have worried. From the minute she met her, Violet Bridgerton was completely enchanted by Eloise’s friend. The Colonel made the introductions for them, introducing Elizabeth as the eldest unmarried daughter of Mr Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire, with the caveat that actually her elder sister was still unmarried but engaged to Mr Charles Bingley. 

Elizabeth found herself quite content chatting with Violet and Eloise, along with Hyacinth, the youngest Bridgerton sibling. Elizabeth liked children very much, having spent so much time around her younger sisters, that she conversed quite naturally with her, despite the vast gap in years. 

Colonel Fitzwilliam made polite conversation with Benedict, the second son, who hastily invited him to a party at the home of his friend, Sir Henry Granville, seeing the same spirit in the second son of the Earl of Matlock as he saw in himself. 

There was one Bridgerton, however, who could not keep his eyes off Elizabeth. Anthony Bridgerton, the young Viscount, was sitting in a corner chatting to his sister Daphne, and her husband Simon, Duke of Hastings. As much as he was normally content to converse with his sister and his dear friend, he could not concentrate. He was completely transfixed by this mysterious girl that his sister had met. He was so transfixed, even, to find himself wandering over to speak with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Benedict, so that he may have more of a chance of hearing what this Miss Bennet had to say. As he listened in to the conversation between Elizabeth and Eloise, it seemed very clear to him that Miss Bennet was one of them, so to speak. She was like them, she conversed and joked like them, she seemed to understand the dynamic of siblings in such a way as to slot right in, and be one of them. 

“Who was that?” Anthony asked Eloise the minute after Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam had left. He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but he was sure he had failed. 

“Miss Elizabeth Bennet, she’s staying with Lady Catherine de Bourgh across the square” Eloise replied, smirking at her eldest brother. Anthony made a face of interest and recognition and went about his day, his thoughts full of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. 

The second she was through the door of her bedroom, Elizabeth sat to write a letter to her sister. 

_ Dearest Jane, _

_ Despite my reluctance to come to London, I have had an interesting couple of days. Yesterday out in the square I became acquainted with Miss Eloise Bridgerton. She lives in the square with her whole family, and is very fond of reading. I was invited for tea this afternoon with Colonel Fitzwilliam, and I could not be more fortunate to have made friends with the Bridgertons so soon. Their mother has been widowed these last eight years, so Eloise’s eldest brother Anthony is the Viscount. Eldest daughter Daphne is married to the Duke of Hastings, so I presume mother will approve. She is not to be told I have been introduced to Dukes and Viscounts already, otherwise I shall never hear the end of it. The Viscount, Anthony, seems a charming man. He and his brother Benedict made conversation with Colonel Fitzwilliam whilst I spoke with Miss Eloise and her mother. He is fierce handsome I must say, but I needn’t worry, he shall be expected to marry well and carry on the family line. Do send me news from Hertfordshire, I miss it terribly. _

_ Yours etc, _

_ Lizzy _

When she was told that Viscount Bridgerton was at the door asking for her the next lunchtime, Elizabeth couldn’t pretend she wasn’t surprised. 

“Lord Bridgerton” Elizabeth said as she greeted him, curtseying as she reached him.

“Miss Bennet, we are, that is my family and I, are promenading in the park this afternoon, and I recalled hearing yesterday how fond you are of the outside, so I wondered if perhaps you and the Colonel would like to join us” Anthony replied, trying to sound as innocent and composed as possible. 

“I’m sure we’d love to, let me find the Colonel and we shall be with you” Elizabeth replied, immensely flattered for two reasons. One, the Bridgertons had thought to invite her after knowing her so little, and two, that they remembered she liked the outdoors. 

The weather was fine, and Elizabeth was glad to enjoy the sunshine in the park. Colonel Fitzwilliam, too, seemed happy to have conversation from someone other than Elizabeth, as fond as they were of each other. Anne and Lady Catherine provided very little diversion, leaving Elizabeth and the Colonel to fill their time discussing every topic they could think of. 

As the Colonel once again found himself deep in a seemingly diverting conversation with Benedict Bridgerton, Elizabeth found herself tentatively taking Anthony’s arm. Eloise was off with her dear friend Penelope Featherington, who had briefly introduced herself to Elizabeth. 

“Come, Miss Bennet, tell me about you, I hear of nothing but society these days and I long to hear something different” Anthony said as he offered his arm. Elizabeth took it and decided which things about his sisters to tell a Viscount. 

“I am not all that interesting, my Lord, I am the second of five sisters-”

“Five girls? Not one brother?” Anthony briefly interrupted. Elizabeth giggled and smiled. 

“Not one, providing quite a problem in terms of inheritance. When my father passes, the house, Longbourn, will pass to Lady Catherine’s rector Mr Collins. He is my father’s cousin in some way, and is married to my dear friend Charlotte” Elizabeth explained, 

“Is Mr Collins a nice man?”

“Loathsome, I turned his proposal of marriage down, I dislike him so, but Mrs Collins has never claimed to be a romantic and is happy enough as a rector’s wife in Kent. My sister Jane is much happier, she is soon to be married”

“Back in Hertfordshire?” Anthony asked. He was worried he was asking her too many questions, prying into her life too much, but she didn’t seem to mind. From what he could tell, it was almost a relief for her to talk about it to somebody who had absolutely no idea, for somebody else to be able to see it all from her point of view. 

“Yes, she is engaged to a friend of Lady Catherine’s nephew Mr Darcy, Charles Bingley. He lets an estate, Netherfield Hall, nearby. They are to be married very soon” Elizabeth replied. She thought very carefully about how she should approach the subject of Mr Wickham. 

“And I suppose none of your younger sisters are out?”

“They are, actually, my youngest sister Lydia was married not too long ago, in regrettable circumstances, but she is married to a Lieutenant in the Militia and they are settled in Newcastle, where I do not have to worry about them” Elizabeth explained, deciding to be upfront but delicate. Anthony chose not to push, which seemed to be the right decision from the way Elizabeth carried on throughout their conversation. He happily made conversation with her for the whole afternoon, listening intensely to stories from her childhood, about her younger sisters, about Jane’s courtship and engagement with Mr Bingley, regaling Elizabeth with tales of his own childhood, about growing up in Mayfair, and about society as a whole. 

It took one afternoon, and one afternoon only, for Anthony Bridgerton to be completely enchanted by Miss Elizabeth Bennet. 

The day Elizabeth returned to Longbourn for Jane’s wedding was a rainy day. Anthony took it personally that the weather meant he could not go and walk in the park, wishing for Elizabeth’s company, on the day she left. 

It was three days after Elizabeth Bennet returned to Hertfordshire, and three days before she returned, that Anthony Bridgerton had a realisation: he was in love with Elizabeth Bennet. 

And he missed her like hell. 

The realisation of his love for Elizabeth Bennet happened as he sat staring out of the window, looking across the square to Lady Catherine’s house, where he hoped Elizabeth would return. He seemed to sit in that window until she did. 

The weather was terrible until Elizabeth returned, and Anthony decided to take it as a sign. The sun would shine as long as Elizabeth Bennet was around. 

It was mere hours after her arrival back that Elizabeth found herself promenading in the park with the Bridgertons again. Eloise and her mother politely asked about her trip, before leaving her to Anthony. They knew something was brewing, and who were they to get in the way of that?

“I trust your sister’s wedding went wonderfully” Anthony said as Elizabeth took his arm. 

“It did, Mr and Mrs Bingley will travel to Mr Darcy’s home in Derbyshire for their honeymoon before returning to Netherfield, Jane was a picture of beauty” Elizabeth replied, smiling widely. She was so engrossed in talking about Jane that she hardly noticed her shawl fall from her shoulders. Anthony tentatively grabbed it and pulled it back up for her. When they made eye contact again, Elizabeth felt like she could hardly breathe. 

“Miss Bennet...Elizabeth, might I have permission to call on you whilst you remain in London?” Anthony asked, almost whispering. He could hardly remember being so nervous about anything in all his life. 

“Of course you may, my Lord, I would be delighted” Elizabeth replied, smiling sweetly. She’d never been a sweet smiling, giggling kind of girl, but around Anthony she couldn’t help but smile and laugh at all his jokes, even if they weren’t funny. 

That afternoon, after she had processed everything that had happened, Elizabeth decided she should write to Eloise and tell her that Anthony had asked to call on her. She had known Eloise first, been Eloise’s friend first, and now she was being courted by her eldest brother, she felt like she should almost apologise. 

_ Dear Miss Bridgerton, _

_ What I am about to tell you is in the strictest confidence, you cannot mention it to anyone, but I felt you should know this. This afternoon, your brother the Viscount asked if he may call on me, and I accepted. I tell you only to reassure you that I hope this does not change our friendship. I was your friend first, and I remain your friend, despite these changing circumstances. I hope you will not be too cross, for I am happier than I have ever been at present.  _

_ Yours etc, _

_ E Bennet _

Elizabeth didn’t know whether to be relieved or scared at receiving such a prompt reply.

_ Dear Miss Bennet, _

_ I shan’t tell a soul, you can count on that. I am not in the least bit angry to hear this news, in fact I am overjoyed. I cannot imagine a better sister, or a better wife for Anthony for that matter, than you. I do hope it all goes to plan, and we are united as sisters. I need all the help I can get with my family. Do not deny yourself anything, for worrying about me. _

_ Yours etc _

_ E Bridgerton _

Elizabeth couldn’t sleep that night. She laid awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to think of anything other than Anthony. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, the way her hand felt in the crook of his elbow, the way his lips felt when they kissed her hand. 

It was at this moment that Elizabeth Bennet realised she was in love with Anthony Bridgerton. 

This realisation came as quite a shock to Elizabeth, who had almost convinced herself that love wasn’t her destiny. She had come to accept she would find somebody she liked, rather than loved, and would settle down with them for a quiet life. She had not anticipated falling in love with a handsome Viscount, who seemed to be very fond of her. 

Anthony confirmed his fondness when he reserved at least two dances at Lady Danbury’s ball a few days later. They danced a cotillion, and a waltz. Whilst dancing the waltz with Anthony, Elizabeth could not remember being as happy as she felt in that moment in Anthony’s arms. She realised she was completely, definitely, irrevocably in love with him. 

The next morning, Lady Catherine assured her during breakfast that all anybody was talking about in their letters was this mysterious girl that had danced twice with Viscount Bridgerton. Elizabeth and Anthony were the talk of the ton, the focus of all attention, and for once, Elizabeth didn’t mind a bit. 

The next few weeks passed in a blur of dances and blushes, waltzing with Anthony in every ballroom of every grand house in the ton, making polite conversation with Countesses and Duchesses whilst she waited for Anthony to find her for the next. 

It was a sunny saturday morning when Elizabeth received a note from Anthony inviting her over for tea that afternoon. She readily accepted, and made sure she was wearing one of her prettiest dresses. As she did up her ribbons and checked her reflection, she wondered when she had become a very good imitation of her younger sisters. 

As she walked over to the Bridgerton’s house with Colonel Fitzwilliam, where she could see Anthony waiting for her with a smile, she wondered what might happen. She wondered absently, dreamt almost, that Anthony might propose to her. 

Anthony greeted her with a kiss to her hand, and the offer of an arm, after he shook Colonel Fitzwilliam’s hand. The Colonel entered the house ahead of them, eager to catch up with Benedict after Sir Henry Granville’s last party. 

  
  


As Colonel Fitzwilliam turned a corner out of sight, Anthony found his moment. He was more nervous than he’d ever been, but he was more sure about what he was about to do, too. 

“Miss Bennet?” Anthony asked, hanging back from Elizabeth for a moment. When she turned around, she found him on one knee. She gasped softly, wondering whether she really was dreaming. 

“Lord Bridgerton” Elizabeth replied, whispering, unable to drag her eyes from his. 

“Miss Bennet, Elizabeth, I...uh… I love you, so much, more than I thought possible. Will you marry me?” Anthony asked, his heart beating out of his chest. He felt like it stopped beating altogether until Elizabeth broke out into the widest smile he’d ever seen. She nodded quickly, unable to speak. Anthony sighed in relief and stood up, drawing Elizabeth into an embrace. As he embraced her, he whispered in her ear.

“I’m glad I wrote to your father asking for his permission”

Elizabeth was glad. She had always worried about how her father would react if or when she got married, but knowing that Anthony had sought his permission before even asking made her sure she was making the right decision. As she pulled away from the embrace, Elizabeth’s breath was taken away by Anthony quickly and chastely lowering his lips to hers. 

Elizabeth was sure she had never felt such perfect happiness. 


End file.
